Mammalian hematopoiesis has been studied in vitro through the use of various long-term marrow culture systems. Dexter and co-workers described a murine system from which CFU-S and CFU-GM could be assayed for several months, with erythroid and megakaryocytic precursors appearing for a more limited time. Maintenance of these cultures was dependent on the formation of an adherent stromal cell layer composed of endothelial cells, adipocytes, reticular cells, and macrophages. These methods were soon adapted for the study of human bone manrow. Human long-term culture systems were reported to generate assayable hematopoietic progenitor cells for 8 or 9 wks and, later, for up to 20 wks. Such cultures are again relying on the preestablishment of a stromal cell layer which is frequently reinoculated with a large, heterogeneous population of marrow cells. Hematopoietic stem cells have been shown to home and adhere to this adherent cell multilayer before generating and releasing more committed progenitor cells. Stromal cells are thought to provide not only a physical matrix on which stem cells reside, but also to produce membrane-contact signals and/or hematopoietic growth factors necessary for stem cell proliferation and differentiation. This heterogeneous mixture of cells comprising the adherent cell layer presents an inherently complex system from which the isolation of discrete variables affecting stem cell growth has proven difficult.
Recently, a study was conducted by McNiece and Langley which examined the stimulatory effect of recombinant human stem cell factor (MGF) on human bone marrow cells alone and in combination with recombinant human colony stimulating factors, GM-CSF, IL-3 and erythropoietin. The results showed that MGF stimulation of low density non-adherent, antibody depleted CD34+ cells suggests that MGF directly stimulates progenitor cells capable of myek)id and erythroid differentiation.